Papercut
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: DP Day Of Angst 3. Danny loses a fight against Plasmius and gets stranded in the forest..."My back arched, and a scream of pain-filled distress escaped me as I sank to my knees. When the shocks finally died, I fell forward, my hands holding me up"


****

Danny Phantom Day Of Angst 3 fic. i dont really care for how this came out... but oh well... enjoy the angstyness

Dont own teh song, Linkin Park does. Dont own teh fandom mr. hartman does. dont own DOA

edit - wow, i barely got this in on time. like a minute before midnight XD anyways, sorry for any typos, AbiWord doesn't catch 'em like MicrosoftWord..... pluss, ch 10 of APPS should be up this week, i hope... i'll work on it as much as possible...

* * *

**Papercut**

The wind blew fiercely through Amity Forest. Rain whipped at the trees, sending leaves in every direction. The sky flashed white with a bolt of lightening, the ground shaking with the resulting boom of thunder.

In the midst of this terrible storm, two half-ghosts were caught in an intense battle.

Danny Phantom put up a shield, deflecting Vlad Plasmius's attack. The shield faded and Phantom shot forward, ectoplasm charging in his fists. He landed a punch in Plasmius's gut, sending the older half-ghost backwards.

The battle was nearing its end, so each opponent was much weaker than before. However, little did Phantom know, Plasmius still had a powerful trick up his sleeve.

Phantom flew back as he received a strong kick to the chest from Plasmius. The older ghost shot forward, to where Phantom was hovering, trying to catch his breath.

_'This is the end, Daniel,' _thought Plasmius malevolently.

****

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

Phantom looked up, a hand wiping the blood from his mouth, just in time to see Plasmius approaching him at an alarming speed. He readied an attack, but it was too late, for the older half-ghost already had his fist wrapped around Phantom's neck.

"Let... go of... me...!" the ghost boy choked out, his hands fruitlessly tearing at Plasmius's wrist.

"Soon Daniel..." his hand tightened around Phantom's neck, "As soon as you stop struggling."

The boy's breath has reduced itself to short, raspy gasps. He could already sense himself going numb... he couldn't feel the sharp rain anymore. His mind was becoming clouded from lack of oxygen.

Plasmius tightened his grip even more, threatening to collapse Phantom's wind pipe.

After what seemed like an eternity to the boy, he completely lost the last shreds of his strength. He sank willingly into the dark oblivions of unconsciousness...

**__**

-DP DOA3-

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

Plasmius's grin was of complete malice as the young ghost boy in his clutches went limp. he switched over to holding Phantom up by his lapel. He then reached into his cape, withdrawing a band of some sort. Plasmius slipped it on Phantom's wrist. With a soft 'whirr,' it automatically shrunk to fit the half-ghost tightly. The wrist-band activated itself, its sensors giving off a slight ghostly glow for a few seconds.

It was a clever little device, really. It was made to prevent a ghost from using any of their powers, and if they did, they would receive a powerful electric shock. Its power source was the ghost itself, it drained the ghost's energy to keep itself running, and for the electric attacks as well.

Plasmius tossed Phantom down into the wet forest below. The unconscious ghost boy crashed into the trees, taking some branches down with him. With his mission completed, Plasmius flew off, looking forward to having tea and cookies with his hologram of Maddie.

**__**

-DP DOA3-

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

I groaned in pain, my consciousness returning. It felt as if i was being crushed, apart from being soaked to the bone and virtually frozen. I cracked my eyes open halfway, and saw what was crushing me. A large tree branch had fallen and landed on me. I was sure some of my ribs had been fractured. I knew at least one had snapped, it was threatening to rip right through my skin.

I turned intangible to get out from under the branch, but instead, I received an electric shock. I cried out in agony, the electricity coursing through my body.

"W-what?" I gasped when the pain finally subsided.

Once I caught my breath, I tried to lift the branch again. After a few failed and _painful_ attempts, I managed to push it to the side.

Carefully, I stood, trying not to injure myself any more. I looked myself over, searching for the source of the electric shock. I found it, there was a thin silvery band around my wrist, nearly invisible against my glove. I attempted to pull it off, but it was too tight, it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't good," I whispered, staring up at the black sky. I needed to find somewhere safe to stay for the night, before I passed out.

Not taking anymore chances with my powers, I walked through the forest, clutching my wounded torso...

**__**

-DP DOA3-

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I trudged on through the dark at an incredibly slow pace. It seemed as if I would never get out of this forest.

Just then, my foot caught in something, and I stumbled, colliding with the saturated ground. I did not have the strength to rise and continue on.

I lie there, wounded from battle, not knowing the minutes from the hours. My consciousness faded in and out, until morning, when the rain finally ceased.

Shakily, I rose to my feet. Suddenly, I felt the wristband spark, as it began to glow. Before I had a chance to even register what was happening, I was engulfed by another electric shock.

My back arched, and a scream of pain-filled distress escaped me as I sank to my knees. When the shocks finally died, I fell forward, my hands holding me up. I gasped for air, my throat raspy and dry. I was sure I was going to collapse.

__

**-DP DOA3-**

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin**

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me**

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Vlad chuckled at the scene playing on his large computer screen. His bug-cameras were following Phantom, relaying the video back to Vlad's personal network.

"Isn't this just wonderful my dearest Maddie?" he stroked his white cat. "It wont be long until I have one less enemy to worry about."

The cat purred in content at her demented master's touch.

"The device will now begin to completely drain Daniel's strength, and he will die..."

__

**-DP DOA3-**

**The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me**

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

I stumbled on through the forest, constantly growing weaker. My vision was almost completely blurred, and my body ached for rest. I couldn't even feel the rain as it poured down again, the dull cold I now felt was the only thing that alerted me to it.

I wanted nothing more than to return home, but I knew, that it would never happen. My ghost-half was constantly growing weaker, and I would never survive in my feeble human-form.

I stopped dead as an earsplitting _**CRACK**_ resonated through the forest, followed by the sound of a tree smashing into the ground.

A pained moan escaped me as the sounds rattled around in my head, giving me a terrible headache. I felt myself become weaker, my legs gave out and I sank to my hands and knees.

My body involuntarily abandoned trying to maintain my ghost-form. A crackling white ring of ghost energy appeared around my waist, but the wristband came to life again. the shocks forced my transformation to cease.

I didn't even have the strength left to cry out, I was so weak... I really was going to die...

I collapsed onto the ground, my body past its limit. Suddenly, I heard a familiar maniacal laugh.

"Having trouble, Daniel?" questioned Plasmius, materializing in front of me.

I would have shot back at him with a nasty remark, had I had the strength. But much to my dismay, I moaned involuntarily, as the result of an aftershock.

Had my eyes not been clenched together, I would have seen Plasmius's grin of twisted delight. "You should have taken up my offer, young Daniel. I would have let you live as the son Maddie and I never had. But now, because of your stubbornness, you shall die," said the ghost quietly, his voice tainted slightly with remorse. With that, Plasmius was gone in a puff of pink smoke.

I struggled to rise from the ground, but my ghost-form faltered again. My body forced itself to become human, the crackling white ring returning. The wristband sparked again, and then I was consumed by the electricity again. The white ring continued to transform me, and the shocks grew stronger and stronger.

**__**

-DP DOA3-

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

Finally, the wristband shorted out, and the electric shocks ceased. The two white rings stabilized, no longer crackling, and returned the boy to his human-form.

But it was too late, Danny was already gone...

**END**


End file.
